1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a multilayer ceramic electronic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method for manufacturing a multilayer ceramic electronic component such as a multilayer ceramic capacitor, there is known a method for manufacturing a multilayer ceramic electronic component including the steps of: preparing a laminate that is laminated with a plurality of internal electrodes and a ceramic green sheet, the internal electrodes being exposed to a side surface of the laminate; sticking a ceramic green sheet on the side surface of the laminate on which the internal electrodes are exposed; and firing the laminate to acquire a fired ceramic laminate.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 06-349669 describes a method including the steps of putting a ceramic green sheet serving as a functional sheet on a side surface of a laminate on which an internal electrode is exposed; compressing the ceramic green sheet by using a heating plate; cutting the ceramic green sheet at a corner of the laminate; and bonding the ceramic green sheet on the side surface of the laminate by using thermocompression bonding.
Unfortunately, when a ceramic green sheet is compressed by using a heating plate as the method described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 06-349669, the ceramic green sheet is heated to be softened, and then is deformed. This causes a problem in that it is hard to cut the ceramic green sheet on a side surface of a laminate at a corner of the laminate.